Yes, Another Songfic!
by theguywhohasaname
Summary: Yep, that's right folks, another humor/romance songfic! Can't escape 'em when yer around me... Anyways, 'tis... Uh... Odd. So, read an' review!


What? Me? I'm not here. Wait, yes I am... Uh, well, anyways... I hereby dedicate this songfic to the computer-addicted corpse that reviewed Madnug Trebors, just because I can do stuff like that. And now... Well... Just read the fic! Haha....  
  
Duo balanced himself on the rail. "Hmmm... Something just isn't right... I feel like I'm missing something..." Duo glanced up and saw the train off in the distance, headed towards him. "And whatever I don't have is... Really making life kind of pointless..." Duo saw that a few more seconds, and the train would hit him. "Well... It's time." Duo muttered, and then leapt to safety just in the nick of time. "That was fun. But now I'm bored again..."  
  
***Later that night***  
  
Duo sighed and flipped through the channels on his tv. "Boring... Boring... Rerun... Boring... Huh?" He set the remote down and listened to the preacher on the tv talk about God. "Hmmm..." Duo listened a while longer. "...And all you need to do for God to forgive your sins and to help you along your path is to send us a donation, and..." Duo scoffed and flipped the channel back to CNN and lit another cigarette. "Wait... I don't smoke." Duo shrugged and watched the cigarette burn until it finally burned itself out, and then he sighed and leapt to his feet. "So what can I do now?"  
  
Just then, his cell phone rang. "Aw, damn, who could that be at this time o- Hey, wait... I don't have a cell phone..." Duo followed the ringing and picked up the cell phone it was coming from. "How'd this get here?" He wondered aloud as he picked it up and hit the 'talk' button. "Hello?" He asked tentatively. "Hello, Duo. Bored? I hope so, because I've got something here that should entertain you for a while. Just follow the darkness." Then the man on the other end of the line hung up. "What the hell?"  
  
***The next day***  
  
Duo stumbled out of bed, opened the newspaper to the page in the back, and searched for his horoscope. "What the hell?! This is definitely weird... 'You don't have a chance, Duo.' First that phone call, now this. I'd actually be kinda scared of this horoscope if it wasn't for this odd lucky feeling I have..." Duo tossed on some clothes, ate a quick breakfast, and ran out the front door. He jumped over the door into the driver's seat of his purdy red mustang convertible, started it up, and began driving. "Darkness, eh? Don't know what that's supposed to mean, but..."  
  
After a while, Duo spotted a large gathering of reporters and policemen in front of a castle that had not been there the previous night. "Now THAT is screwed up. Really, really weird things are happening... But, hey, Whatever." Duo grinned, parked his car, and ran to a policeman to ask what was going on. "Who are you? Are you authorized to be here?" Duo pointed at the reporters. "I doubt they are, but they're here." The officer nodded his head. "Guess you've got a point. All we know is there's a hostage situation."  
  
Duo looked up at the castle towering above them and decided to go for it. He ran past several police officers, ducked under three lines of yellow caution tape, and made it to the door. "Uh... I guess I'll just push." Duo muttered, and began doing so. "HEY! You can't go in there!!" One female police officer shouted, but Duo ignored her and kept pushing. Then the sky above the castle darkened, thunder sounded, wind moaned, and a voice coming from the sky said, "Boy, you'd better get back home." But Duo ignored the voice as well and slipped through the opening he had managed to make.  
  
As soon as Duo got inside, a shot was fired from within the castle, and he froze. He looked off into the room he had entered, and saw a jukebox with a new bullethole in it. "What? Someone shot the jukebox? It's like I'm stuck in a country song..." Then a long-haired man in a cowboy hat, jeans, and bots walked down a flight of stairs holding a .45. "You are. M'name's Bubba." Duo raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, I am?" Bubba grinned. "C'mon! You mean you haven't figured it out yet? I Take My Chances... I Feel Lucky... Bubba Shot The Jukebox... You're stuck in a buncha country songs."  
  
Duo cursed. "This is the last thing I need... How do I get out?" Bubba laughed and pointed up the stairs he had come down. "Ya hafta git up there ta find out. An' ta do that, ya hafta git past me." Duo sighed and looked around for a weapon. He found a very obese woman standing next to him, and decided she would do. He picked her up, made sure his aim was perfect, and threw her at Bubba. Bubba was crushed, and died instantly...  
  
Um... Yes, I shall end this here for now... And so, dear readers, you must wait until I decide to put up the next chapter to see what happens next... 


End file.
